Second Countdown to Love
by SweetDiversion
Summary: A ShikaIno love story/part 2 of 2. Her story of a first love is unveiled. Who is it? Will he come back for her? Why is the boy so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation for the First Countdown to Love.

I barely got any reveiws so please reveiw my chapters positively.

I'm new at this so wish me luck. 3

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Lost and insecure, **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor, **_

_**surrounded, surrounded. **_

_**Why'd you have to wait? **_

_**Where were you? Where were you? **_

_**just a little late... **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**- You Found Me by The Fray**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_I can't sleep my pillow is too wet. I cried and cried till my eyes ran out of tears. Where are you? Why aren't you here? Don't be like him, don't be like my first love who never came back. I'm still waiting for him today, he didn't come yesterday, he should have. Today he must come, I need to tell him something. Ever since we met he came everyday. Ever since he never told me his name, maybe I can ask him today maybe he'll answer me. Either way, he still has to come._

"I am so bored," I say quietly to myself.

_I raise me hand to press on the button beside my bed. This button calls the nurse, I want to ask her if she can bring me something to read. I trythfully enjoy reading the monthly magazines for teens. Mostly in there is about gossip and all this humorous information most teens find interesting. I hesitate for a second. But, what if he comes while the nurse is here? Will he leave? I guess I'm going to take a risk because if I get any more bored I think I might be bored to _

_death. I then lean in and press the button to call the nurse who comes rushing in._

"Nurse..." I call

She immediately responds back saying, "Yes Miss Ino?"

"Could you please bring me a teen magazine to pass time... if it's not too troubling?"

"Right away."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

_I glance around the room looking for the clock hanging above the door. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I can still hear the sound of the clock ticking in my ears even when turning away. It says to be about 11:46, which means about 14 more minutes until it's time for lunch. That can't be right. The time seems wrong to me._

"Here are your magazines." She carefully gives me three magazines called Pop-Teen, Sunlight, and a book full of adds for clothing.

"Uh, Thanks," I say unsteadily.

"Ask me if you need anythi-,"

"Um, is that clock fixed correctly?" I say accidently interrupting her sentence.

"Yes, Yes it is. Why?"

"No reason"

" Well ask me if you need anything else."

"Yeah"

_Quite a short conversation, yet the only conversation I had today. I glance at the clock one last time to notice about 8 minutes have passed now it's about 11:54. This guy better be coming today, and don't he dare call it troubling. I think he has a split personality. One minute he's critisizing me on what I do, then the next minute he's silently listening to me go on and on about a story with the same smile on his face. What a player._

"Haaaah," I say widely opening my mouth to let out a yawn.

"It's 11:59, he should be here by now."

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday Ino."

"You're here!" I get up and hug him.

"Ino.." suddenly he has a pale look as I pinch his ear.

"I was waiting for you yesterday, I had a story I wanted to tell you."

" Okay, okay I promise I'll listen."

"So, what's it about?"

"My first love." I say cheerfully.

"O-O-Okay I'll listen, promise."

"So I met him about 6 years ago I think, he was in the same hospital as me......."

_6 YEARS AGO....._

"Ino-chan you'll be getting a new roommate today he's just about your age."

"Who?" I say innocently.

"How about you ask him?" she says with a little boy around my age behind her.

"H-Hello!" he says Fidgetantly.

"What's your name?"

"Shi-Shik-Shika-," he's quite a quit guy so I decide to stop him in his tracks.

"I'll call you Shika-kun! You like that name?"

He suddenly looks up at me in astonishment and slightly nods his head.

_From then on I spoke to Shika-kun everyday during lunch time telling him stories. I enjoyed each day getting closer to Shika-kun. Over the year he became more open and seems to look after me much more than I look after him. It was only about time for him to leave the hospital. I didn't want him to leave, he has to stay here with me. Don't leave me alone!_

"Ino-chan, I have to leave today.."

"What!? Why today? I don't want you to leave, please don't leave?"

"I have to go to another country to go to school, but I'll be back in a few years. Don't worry."

"What time are you leaving?"

"At 1 o'clock I think, when I come back I promise to listen to your stories everyday."

_Time has passed until it finally became 1 o'clock. After all of my persistent asking to the nurse, she finally let me give a fair well to Shika-kun. But, I know in my heart he'll be back for me in a few years. I walked him to his car, I told myslef I wouldn't cry but the tears wouldn't stop. He kept smiling even though. He got in the car as he wished me a farewell. I still couldn't stop crying until he grabbed my cheeks and kissed my fourhead as a little child would do. I suudenly stopped crying as he said:_

"My name, My name is Shikamaru Nara. Remeber that name and don't cry."

_From then on I never cried on the thoughts of Shikamaru Nara but smiled instead remembering his name."_

_PRESENT DAY_

"So, thats how it happened, and by today I still remember his name." I'm still smiling as he told me to.

"By the way, You have never told me your name. What is it?"

"Uhhm."

"Oh. Come on."

"My name?"

"Yes, your name"

"Okay, but you have to turn around, okay?"

"Weird game but okay." I obediantly turn sround as he answers me question.

"My name, my name is Shikamaru Nara. Remember that name?"

_It's been here the whole time, how dense can I be?_

**End of Series**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation for the First Countdown to Love.

I barely got any reveiws so please reveiw my chapters positively.

I'm new at this so wish me luck. 3

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Lost and insecure, **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor, **_

_**surrounded, surrounded. **_

_**Why'd you have to wait? **_

_**Where were you? Where were you? **_

_**just a little late... **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**- You Found Me by The Fray**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_I can't sleep my pillow is too wet. I cried and cried till my eyes ran out of tears. Where are you? Why aren't you here? Don't be like him, don't be like my first love who never came back. I'm still waiting for him today, he didn't come yesterday, he should have. Today he must come, I need to tell him something. Ever since we met he came everyday. Ever since he never told me his name, maybe I can ask him today maybe he'll answer me. Either way, he still has to come._

"I am so bored," I say quietly to myself.

_I raise me hand to press on the button beside my bed. This button calls the nurse, I want to ask her if she can bring me something to read. I trythfully enjoy reading the monthly magazines for teens. Mostly in there is about gossip and all this humorous information most teens find interesting. I hesitate for a second. But, what if he comes while the nurse is here? Will he leave? I guess I'm going to take a risk because if I get any more bored I think I might be bored to _

_death. I then lean in and press the button to call the nurse who comes rushing in._

"Nurse..." I call

She immediately responds back saying, "Yes Miss Ino?"

"Could you please bring me a teen magazine to pass time... if it's not too troubling?"

"Right away."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

_I glance around the room looking for the clock hanging above the door. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I can still hear the sound of the clock ticking in my ears even when turning away. It says to be about 11:46, which means about 14 more minutes until it's time for lunch. That can't be right. The time seems wrong to me._

"Here are your magazines." She carefully gives me three magazines called Pop-Teen, Sunlight, and a book full of adds for clothing.

"Uh, Thanks," I say unsteadily.

"Ask me if you need anythi-,"

"Um, is that clock fixed correctly?" I say accidently interrupting her sentence.

"Yes, Yes it is. Why?"

"No reason"

" Well ask me if you need anything else."

"Yeah"

_Quite a short conversation, yet the only conversation I had today. I glance at the clock one last time to notice about 8 minutes have passed now it's about 11:54. This guy better be coming today, and don't he dare call it troubling. I think he has a split personality. One minute he's critisizing me on what I do, then the next minute he's silently listening to me go on and on about a story with the same smile on his face. What a player._

"Haaaah," I say widely opening my mouth to let out a yawn.

"It's 11:59, he should be here by now."

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday Ino."

"You're here!" I get up and hug him.

"Ino.." suddenly he has a pale look as I pinch his ear.

"I was waiting for you yesterday, I had a story I wanted to tell you."

" Okay, okay I promise I'll listen."

"So, what's it about?"

"My first love." I say cheerfully.

"O-O-Okay I'll listen, promise."

"So I met him about 6 years ago I think, he was in the same hospital as me......."

_6 YEARS AGO....._

"Ino-chan you'll be getting a new roommate today he's just about your age."

"Who?" I say innocently.

"How about you ask him?" she says with a little boy around my age behind her.

"H-Hello!" he says Fidgetantly.

"What's your name?"

"Shi-Shik-Shika-," he's quite a quit guy so I decide to stop him in his tracks.

"I'll call you Shika-kun! You like that name?"

He suddenly looks up at me in astonishment and slightly nods his head.

_From then on I spoke to Shika-kun everyday during lunch time telling him stories. I enjoyed each day getting closer to Shika-kun. Over the year he became more open and seems to look after me much more than I look after him. It was only about time for him to leave the hospital. I didn't want him to leave, he has to stay here with me. Don't leave me alone!_

"Ino-chan, I have to leave today.."

"What!? Why today? I don't want you to leave, please don't leave?"

"I have to go to another country to go to school, but I'll be back in a few years. Don't worry."

"What time are you leaving?"

"At 1 o'clock I think, when I come back I promise to listen to your stories everyday."

_Time has passed until it finally became 1 o'clock. After all of my persistent asking to the nurse, she finally let me give a fair well to Shika-kun. But, I know in my heart he'll be back for me in a few years. I walked him to his car, I told myslef I wouldn't cry but the tears wouldn't stop. He kept smiling even though. He got in the car as he wished me a farewell. I still couldn't stop crying until he grabbed my cheeks and kissed my fourhead as a little child would do. I suudenly stopped crying as he said:_

"My name, My name is Shikamaru Nara. Remeber that name and don't cry."

_From then on I never cried on the thoughts of Shikamaru Nara but smiled instead remembering his name."_

_PRESENT DAY_

"So, thats how it happened, and by today I still remember his name." I'm still smiling as he told me to.

"By the way, You have never told me your name. What is it?"

"Uhhm."

"Oh. Come on."

"My name?"

"Yes, your name"

"Okay, but you have to turn around, okay?"

"Weird game but okay." I obediantly turn sround as he answers me question.

"My name, my name is Shikamaru Nara. Remember that name?"

_It's been here the whole time, how dense can I be?_

**End of Series**


End file.
